


Head in the Stars and Other Stories

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fics in 2015 [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Lapis/Jasper NSFW one-shots. With mutual consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cross oceans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the characters has a penis.

In the evening, when the sun is low and kisses the sea, Jasper will find Lapis there in the shallow end. Her sundress is off, drifting away from her as she floats on her back, staring at the starry sky.

Jasper doesn’t have to follow her gaze to know she’s thinking about Homeworld. Jasper is homesick too, but not for the same home. Lapis’s home is just a memory.

Despite appearances, she is flexible. She’s found a home in Lapis, and if Lapis can’t go back to Homeworld, Jasper has no interest in returning.

She watches her footsteps as she joins Lapis in the ocean, careful to not fall. Jasper is all muscle and sinks like a boulder, but Lapis is like pumice and floats. The blue gem senses her presence, stretching her naked form languidly. Jasper catches her by the ankle before she can float past. She carefully reels her in, and the current is in her favor, helping Lapis towards her. When she feels facetious, Lapis will manipulate the waves to pull her away, making Jasper stretch her arms out, fighting to capture her.

Lapis is pensive tonight, still staring up at the starline as she spreads her legs. Jasper wants her to look at her, but knows not to disturb the other gem when she’s lost in her thoughts. Jasper silently runs her strong hands under Lapis’s backside, her pinky casually brushing the edge of her gemstone. Lapis fidgets a little at the sensation, eyes still drawn upwards.

A small spark of jealousy courses through Jasper. She is determined to claim Lapis’s full attention. She resists her first instinct, which is to use brute force, because she knows better. Force will push Lapis further away from her, ruining the moment. That’s okay. They’ll do things her way as long as Jasper gets what she wants.

She grazes her fingernails along Lapis’s sides, following the curve of her small breasts upwards. Her thumbs circle her nipples, cool and stiff in the evening air. Jasper feels Lapis’s breath go shallow under her hands that completely cover her chest. Her fingers brush down her ribcage. Lapis squirms, mouth upturned, giggling slightly from the sensation.

Then Jasper carefully kneels down, sinking into the sea, all but her face submerged. Lapis’s legs part further and her body bobs towards Jasper’s mouth, beckoning to her. The salt of the sea mixes with the salt of her flesh. She tastes dark and mysterious, like smoke and mountains, and smells like salted grapefruit-- sweet and savory. Jasper can feel herself drowning in her, eagerly rolling her tongue along her slit as she gently sucks her clit. She feels Lapis shift over her, hears her restraining a soft moan. Lapis’s knees bend, her feet pressed against Jasper’s shoulderblades. She thinks she has her whole attention now, but she wants to make sure. She wants Lapis to forget everything for a moment and focus on her. It’s a mix of selfishness and genuine concern. The former, mostly.

She draws her tongue back just as she feels Lapis’s knees shake, skirting the edge of orgasm. Lapis slumps back heavily in the water, then rises again as Jasper kisses her sex and uses her tongue in-between kisses. She purses her lips and sucks her clit, swollen with desire, aching for relief, then retreats again, just as she senses Lapis is on the edge.

Two more times she repeats the actions, until she spends Lapis’s patience, until she makes her whisper Jasper’s name.

“Jasper. . .” she says again, almost like a curse, reaching to pull Jasper’s length free from her pants. She plays with the unruly white hair that frames her sex, teasing her as she had teased Lapis. 

Jasper clenches Lapis’s waist without thinking, her eyes rolling back from the sensation. Her length is throbbing in Lapis’s soft hands. She presses her thumb along the tip and a bead of moisture rises up. Jasper thrusts her hips forward and misses, brushing her erection against Lapis’s thigh, leaving behind a wet streak.

She has her full attention now, her deep indigo eyes dancing, her lips upturned, seductive and mischievous.

“P-” Jasper’s breath hitches.

“I can’t hear you.”

Jasper moves and the water pulls Lapis away, evading her.

Jasper sucks in a breath. “Ple--” 

She growls in frustration; this is ridiculous. But what Lapis finds ridiculous is that she can’t utter that simple word and she’s growing impatient, glaring sharply at her.

“Hurry up. I want you inside of me,” she chastises.

“Then just let me do it!” Jasper snaps.

“No.” Lapis manipulates the water to push her back, allowing only the tip, goading her partner on. “I like to hear you beg.”

The promise of her warmth and her voice, confident and strong, helps pull the word out of Jasper’s mouth. She lets out a sigh, like a wounded, defeated beast crumbling to the ground, and says, “Please.”

Lapis smiles contently, closing her eyes, allowing Jasper to take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper hates when Lapis holds back, when she hides her strength, when she falters and shows mercy.

And she hates it when she feels the smaller gem's throat vibrate against her palm, biting back a moan.

"Don't hold back," Jasper growls.

"I'm not!" Lapis unintentionally shouts, a dark blue blush tinting her cheeks.

Jasper smirks. "If you say so," she taunts, running her sharp serrated teeth along Lapis's shoulder blade. She nips in-between rough, slobbery kisses, feeling Lapis's body soften in her arms, leaning closer. She is slowly unraveling her.

Jasper's mouth is everywhere-- her teeth sink into her thighs, her lips press kisses to her feet, stirring a giggle. She makes a point to drag her sandpaper tongue all over Lapis's body, making her sticky and wet. Lapis tastes like salt and licorice and smells hot and ready. Her musky scent, tinged with the salt of the sea, drives Jasper wild, tempts her to break down and take what she wants. But she quickly reminds herself that what she really wants is for Lapis to surrender.

Not to Jasper, but to herself, to her own desires. Her voice is bursting to be heard, moans held back by balled fists and clenched teeth. She sees Lapis grimace, biting it all back, and waits for her to crack, to let loose the crackle of energy within her.

Jasper has never wanted to see someone surrender so badly before. Lapis is stubborn, shaking, breath hitched. She almost looks like she's in pain.

Wetness pools into Jasper's lap, and Lapis doesn't resist when Jasper cups her sex, burning and wet against Jasper's fingertips. Lapis's legs part, and an index finger dips into her, filling her completely. Her eyelids flutter, chest stirs, shuddering but not gasping, lips pulled taut.

Jasper can feel the last of Lapis's restraint unfurl under her hands, tiny body vibrating in her lap, hips moving in time to the finger thrusting inside of her. There is only one thing left, the final switch that will make all of it worthwhile.

The tip of Jasper's long tongue edges the rim of Lapis's gem. Lapis jumps, but falls quickly back into Jasper's arms, shivering all the way down to her toes.

"Sto- hah. . ahh. . ." She gasps, and finally moans, embarrassingly loud, Jasper's tongue completely covering her gem, coating it in sticky saliva. She licks the spot with great fervor, drawing sweet cooing from Lapis until she finally spends, sinking into Jasper's lap.

When Lapis comes to, she glares angrily at Jasper, crossing her arms. She pretends she hated it, all of it, but Jasper sees the quirk of a smile. Once again, she's holding herself back.


End file.
